


Fly on the Wall

by LostInTheThicket



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Future Fight (Video Game), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Gen, M/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Minor Original Character(s), No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Comedy, Venom Symbiote (Marvel) is a Little Shit, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: After seeing the raucous riots in Little Tokyo in Los Angeles on T.V., Eddie Brock - a couple of weeks after his adventures with the symbiote Venom - is poised to uncover the mysteries surrounding two new Spiders.Eddie's journalistic quest will take him on a world-hopping trek...and bring him in situations that might be alittleout of his comfort zone.





	1. On The Road Again

**Author's Note:**

> This light 'rom-com' hero fic will be supplementary to my team-up superhero/band fic _People Like Us_. Eddie's story will run adjunct to the Champions', possibly leading to certain outcomes in the future. Since this is set in Earth-6, Venom and Eddie will know about Spider-Man, but their knowledge won't really be the same compared to the comics. 
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> BTW, I know I refer to Venom using 'they/them/we/us'. I always liked the 'WE ARE VENOM' line. It stuck.

The riot that happened in Los Angeles a couple of days ago was all over the airwaves across California, each station willing to let its viewers know about the chaos in the streets. Although they didn't have all of the facts, reporters scrambled to get eyewitness reports of the heroes that would inevitably break up the madness. However in San Francisco, sitting on his couch as he glanced at the television, **Eddie Brock** \- burping quite loudly - narrowed his eyes at two interesting figures.

"No god-damn way..."

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Eddie, polishing off a hearty cold-cut sandwich with some chips, sets his beer on the table. Looking closer at the T.V. screen, he noticed two strange mask-wearing that looked similar to Spider-Man. It wasn't long before another entity would make their appearance known: his symbiote partner, **Venom.**

 ** _Those two look like yummy treats, Eddie,_** they said. ** _Like those...what was it? Those Spider-Man popsicles you always buy.  
_**

Eddie scoffed, shaking his head.

"W-we're not eating them," he said, looking to the side before drinking his beer again. "And those are good treats! I have my vices."

Venom, being the hungry symbiote they were, groaned. _**And why shouldn't we, Eddie? They're shaped like us.**_

"It's...they weren't bad guys. They're _not_ bad guys."

_**The lady Spider tackled people to the ground.** _

Eddie rolled his eyes, nodding in agreement. "She was probably trying to stop people from beating the hell outta each other! We did it in that bar last week, remember?"

_**Hmm. The ice girl turned someone's fists into popsicles. We bet those looked tasty. Like those...** _

Bracing as he was expecting to hear something stupid and silly, Eddie closed his eyes. _'Don't say it, don't say it.'_ _  
_

_**Tootsie Rolls, Eddie,**_ Venom chuckled.

Sighing as he laughed and appreciated Venom's morbid humour, Eddie wiped the smile off his face. "Stop it! Don't make me laugh. Besides, she's a good guy! She just tried to help. And we're not eating hands like Tootsie Rolls."

Venom, acquiescing to Eddie's words, huffed. _**What about the tall lady that**_ _ **punched that human in the dick when she was interviewed? You told us dick-punching is 'Bad Guy 101'.**_

Realizing they were referring to the tall, tattooed, platinum-blonde woman the news referred to as Sidechain, Eddie laughed. "I did!"

_**It doesn't matter if you think she's hot, Eddie. And what would Anne think? What would we think, Ed--** _

Interrupting Venom, he stammered. "Hey, hey, hey! She tried to help those guys. They stopped a riot!" Suddenly, Eddie panicked, realizing the abysmal choice of his words. "V-Venom--"

_**RIOT?!** _

Being jettisoned out of his seat by the symbiote, they tried to manifest around his body before Eddie tried to explain his poor phrasing. "No, no. Riot's dead. I mean...it's like a..."

_**You just said Riot, Eddie! You know us Symbiotes. We're resilient.** _

Nodding as he shrugged his shoulders, he tried not to make a 'fish out of water' joke before he burped again. "And I know...that, V, but you gotta...Wait!" Suddenly, Venom's last sentence started to ring in Eddie's mind like an alarm, prompting him to bring out his inner investigative journalist. "You're a genius!"

_**We know, Eddie. But...why are you jumping around like that?** _

Packing his things and equipment, Eddie made a mental note of his gear before taking his phone and finishing his beer. "We're going to find out who those two are. Know that Spider-Man piece I did? The one where I tried to find out more about him after the ferry incident?"

Venom made a warbling hum, highlighting their thoughts. _**No. But we've been keeping a close eye on the tasty Spider since then. Seeing two more like him would be...exciting.**_

For once, Eddie smiled, agreeing with Venom. "Yeah. That's why I--we're..." He heard Venom making a pleasing sound - a cross between a moan and a sigh. "...going to investigate more about them. We gotta know who those two Spider-guys are. If we're lucky, and if _you don't eat them_ , we might talk to one of them."

Venom paused for a bit before they spoke. _**Deal. But can we eat bad guys? We've never had a meal in weeks, Eddie.**_

Eddie looked at the mirror, making sure he's set to head out for his latest adventure. Despite being with Venom, he smiled, thinking that perhaps this would be one to remember.

"Sure," he said.

Venom responded with a content, resonating hum of glee and a sinister chuckle. _**Thank you, Eddie. ...And buy us something nice. You told us Anne always liked that sentence.**_

Content and ready to begin his journalistic trek, Eddie headed out, shaking his head. "Okay, sweetie," Eddie said with a grin.


	2. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a conversation and the birth of an idea, Eddie starts his new investigation regarding the mysterious appearances of two heroes, similar to Spider-Man. As he hops on his bike, a potential encounter might kick his journalistic quest into overdrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's now 7:30 p.m. I decided to give any of y'all even sticking by this fic an early Christmas present.
> 
> Right now, I'm not at 100%, so this took more outta me than I thought. This chapter was shorter than I would've liked it to be, but I hope you enjoy regardless.
> 
> Have a good New Year, y'all.

The rubber met the road as Eddie began his next major story.

The hum of the motorcycle roared in his mind, the relatively soothing winds almost giving him a moment of clarity, a moment of introspection.

The skies over Southern California were bright and sunny, save for a few clouds breaking up the blue skies, but the clouds weren't enough to deter him.

Behind his shades, his eyes twinkled, a bit of interest and a sense of purpose behind them. Ever since his harrowing ordeal with Carlton Drake and the Life Foundation, Eddie laid low, only having his fill of heroics in impromptu moments. A man willing to rest on his laurels, he was content for a while. However, ever since his discovery of the two young Spiders, he had to find out more about them. His mind was filled with that same, passionate drive that once drove him to find out more about Venom and Eddie knew he had the bug once again.

Whether it was Venom themselves or his lust for journalism, Eddie was focused - come hell or high water.

Making his way to the library to begin his research, Eddie was lost in his thoughts. _'Gotta find out if those kids are like that guy. I gotta meet at least one of them...to see if they're like me.'_

Although it was a shot in the dark, seeing Spider-Man was an eye-catching experience to him. He ruminated on his prior investigations surrounding the web-slinging superhero, hearing eyewitness reports as varied as they were stunningly evocative. Despite knowing the selflessness of the web-slinging superhero, Eddie knew that Venom was...less than an accommodating friend.

_'And I hope they're friendly.'_

While they heard Eddie's thoughts, Venom hummed impatiently, voicing their opinion. **_What is it about these...Spider-Morsels that intrigues you so, Eddie? We're both curious...aren't we?  
_**

Eddie paused before leaving his motorcycle, scouting the area for any nosy individuals. The coast was clear, allowing him to briefly answer Venom's inquiry. "It's...he's kinda like us, y'know?"

_**W** **e already dealt with the rest of the symbiotes. We are the only ones, Eddie.** _

"I know, but...I don't know," Eddie said, quicker than he anticipated. "You can call it a hunch, but I'm not sure. Maybe."

_**A hunch? Can we eat it?** _

Eddie noticed a rather frumpy-looking woman giving him the stinkeye, making her way past him without a trace of kindness. He smiled as he waited for her to pass him by, rolling his eyes, whispering while making his way inside.

"A hunch...and no, you can't."

It felt like Spider-Man almost had a bit of an aura surrounding him: a seemingly pint-sized hero compared to living legends like Captain America and infamous figures like the Hulk. However, seeing the two Spiders on the T.V. - smaller and younger than Spider-Man - was something Eddie couldn't avoid. With his mind made up, Eddie travelled to the library to begin his research. Through calls, surfing the Internet, and taking notes about the riot in Little Tokyo, Eddie's time finding a possible eyewitness to interview was tough.

But as Venom started to speak, it was clear that investigative journalism wasn't the most prevalent thought in their minds. And as he heard their musings, Eddie knew it was a little bit tougher to deal with.

 ** _Do you humans find boredom fun, Eddie?_** Hiding behind Eddie's clothing, Venom perused around the library, seeing people from different walks of life. _**E**_ ** _ating any of these people would taste...bland._**

Stopping for a moment, Eddie looked off to the side, shaking his head.  _'Even if you were starving, V, remember. We don't--"_

Venom hissed. **_We know! We are not children._** Their train of thought crawled as they watched a portly, young boy. ** _Ooh. That could be a nice snack._**

Eddie paused once again, closing his eyes. _'Venom...please. I'm still pickin' pieces of lobster claws from my teeth.'  
_

**_But you enjoyed the...what was it...  
_**

Eddie rolled his eyes, wiping his face in disbelief. _'...Always fresh...'  
_

 ** _'Always fresh, never frozen flavours' of your planet's seas._** Venom chuckled gregariously. **_You memorized that little...phrase of that restaurant,_ didn't _you, Eddie?_**

_'Shut up.'  
_

**_We know your thoughts. Besides, you can't. You were...'banned for life', weren't you?_ **

Eddie knew that answering Venom's loaded question would give him more headaches, especially when he heard their teasing cackles. Trying his best not to imagine the symbiote's musings, he left them to think about their 'quiet eating'. It proved to be the key as Eddie managed to find a break in his case.

"What..." Eddie leaned forward, putting on his glasses. "What the hell is that?"

At first, hearing eyewitness reports of the Little Tokyo incident proved fruitless, accounts of chaos and the heroes that stopped it proving monotonous in his efforts. However, he noticed something strange. It was a particular account that spoke of 'figures in the smoke'. And as sure as he was sure of anything else, he found a picture of mysterious figures approaching another shadow, seemingly moving away from yet another figure.

It was a picture that could only come from the same person, learning his name as he frowned. Leonard 'Lenny' Walker; an unremarkable man, scarce on social media, save for an email address. 

Eddie smiled, going to work on a quick message to Lenny, reaching out to him for answers. However, something equally strange happened to Eddie - it was a phone call from his cell, the call itself from an unknown caller. "Hello?"

All he heard was the scared panting of a middle-aged man, whispering as he spoke.

"Eddie, right? You gotta come quick."

Sprinting out of the library with his things, Eddie ignored Venom's words, replying to the voice. "Lenny?"

"Yeah, no shit! Of course it's--sorry, sorry." Lenny panted, pausing for a while. "Look..."

"You alright?"

"You gotta...shit!"

Eddie heard the sound of aggressive knocking and the shuffling of feet. "Who's there?"

"They're coming. I gotta shut up. My house is at 1560 Filbert Street; lime-green house, probably a big...I think those guys are...shit. Gotta go."

The line went dead as the call was over, prompting Eddie to kick it into high gear. _'V?'_

All he heard was Venom's pleased sigh. _**Finally. We were starting to get bored. Fighting with you is always fun, Eddie.**_

With a smile and a shake of the head, Eddie hopped on his bike and made his way to Lenny's place...unknowingly starting a quest of a lifetime. "Likewise, V."


End file.
